Romeo and Cinderella: Afterstory
by ClarityVee
Summary: What did Rin and Len do after they ran away together? With Rin's parents not liking Len, and Len proposing, what did the pair decide to do? Third and final story in the series/saga of Romeo and Cinderella! One-shot.


** I'm making an afterstory after all. Seems like it needs one. I always give you guys rocky endings with this story. XD So, I just want to quickly say thank you for all you readers and reviewers. They make my day, and I'm glad you all liked my story! It means a lot. So, here's a little present to repay you all. Enjoy! C:**

"Rin, it's almost time. Get set by the door."

I nod, and slowly walk to the double doors. I hear the small chatter of all the guests. Whispers saying things like how happy they are for me or how they can't wait to see me. I can't wait to see any of them, either. I just hope I don't cry when I do.

"Okay," the man whispers to me. "It's time to go."

The double doors open, and an organ is heard playing a tune. I count in my head as I walk down the aisle. _One and two and three and four and..._I tried my best to keep my gaze forward. Seeing someone's face might make me tear up. I can't do that. Not yet. It's not the time yet. I have to at least wait until I reach the altar...

I get distracted as I see Miku and Gumi at the altar, waiting for me. They're both wearing pale yellow dresses that stop at the knees. Under the bust there's a thick, black ribbon tied in the back. Miku's hair was long enough to be able to do a headband braid, surprisingly, and Gumi's hair was in a fishtail, curving around the nape of her neck. Seeing both of my best friends up there made me feel less nervous. I knew this was all going to be perfect.

I take a step to my right, then turn to face Len. The twinkle in his eyes told me exactly what he's about to say.

"You look so beautiful," He whispers.

I blush a light pink, and my bouquet of yellow roses and daisies is taken away by Len's mom. I grasped Len's hands, and he squeezed them. Both of us are so anxious for the moment. After all this time, we just couldn't wait any longer.

The priest walks out, and stands a step next to us. He has gray hair swept over his head, a chiseled nose, and a pair of thin glasses resting upon it. His fingers were skinny and bony, and they slightly trembled naturally. He carefully held a Bible in his hands, and began speaking, telling everyone to raise. I didn't really pay attention to what he says until Len and I face each other again.

"Len, to you take Rin to be your wedded wife?"

"I do. I, Len, take you Rin, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish 'til death do us part. And hereto, I pledge you faithfulness."

Then my turn came. I opened my mouth, and began to speak., I tried the best I could not to cry, but the tears came out anyway.

"I do. I, Rin, take you, Len, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish 'til death do us part. And hereto, I pledge you my faithfulness."

"I now pronounce you two husband and wife. You can kiss the bride."

Len puts his arm around my back and leans forward. His action causes me to bend backwards like we're doing a tango, my leg sticking in the air. Our lips crashed together in a joyous, passionate manner. Everyone in the pews were cheering and clapping.

Len leaned back up, pulling me upright. Len's mom handed me my bouquet again, and the two of us ran down the aisle to the limo waiting for us outside. We hopped into the backseat and the driver drove us back to our new house. The whole way home, I rested on Len's shoulder.

"I'm so happy," I cooed.

"So am I. I've waited for this day, and I'm glad we're finally married." I blushed. Len still says the sweetest things all the time.

We arrived back home, and Len carried me bridal style back through the front door.

"Crossing the threshold as a married couple!" he cheered. He set me back down, and I sat down on our couch. Len followed my action, sitting next to me.

"Len?" I started, "Do you want a family?"

He thought a while before he answered. "A family would be nice. Yes! I do want one."

"Good," I said.

"Why? Did you want one?" he asked.

"Yeah. And..." I whispered in his ear, "You're gonna be a father in about 8 and a half months."

** I loved this story! It was so sweet. I can't believe it's over. I want to thank everyone who read, reviewed, favorite, PMed, and all the other stuff. And I'm glad you all liked this story! You guys say the sweetest things about it! Thanks for reading and see you. C:**


End file.
